


slam dunk

by aprilshxwers



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Basketball, M/M, Nico di Angelo is a Little Shit, Short One Shot, but like, i actually know nothing about it, its short, there really isnt much to say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:47:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26993887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aprilshxwers/pseuds/aprilshxwers
Summary: He looked back at Will. "Why does he turn them all down, do you know?""Oh! Apparently, he has a boy up in New York. Says they talk almost every day. He gets this look on his face whenever he talks about him. It's so romantic." Lyric sighed dreamily. "I bet they're adorable together."
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 8
Kudos: 195





	slam dunk

Nico sat on the bleachers of the gym, watching as Will made yet another goal. He didn't understand much of the rules of the game itself, but knew enough that he was getting most of the points. Those Apollo boys were something.

Will hadn't noticed him yet. He hadn't told him he was coming. In fact, he hadn't even planned to, but Hazel had decided that she had enough of him moping around because Will had been going to school for the past two months, and practically forced him to shadow-travel to Texas (with plenty of prescribed unicorn draught and weeks of rest beforehand because she was thoughtful like that).

He smiled as Will caught a pass and dunked it into the basket. Gods, he was tall.

"He's pretty good, isn't he?" someone said from beside him. Nico's hand reached for his sword before he realized that it was just a mortal boy. "And, like, super cute, but that's whatever."

Nico laughed. "He is."

"He has about a million people ask him out 'bout almost every week. He turns 'em all down." The boys shook his head. "Man, if I had that many boys and girls fallin' over me, I could never." He gave Nico a once-over. "Hey, you're not bad to look at either. Wait, sorry, no. Cute guys make my head go to mush. I'm Lyric."

"Nico." He looked back at Will. "Why does he turn them all down, do you know?"

"Oh! Apparently, he has a boy up in New York. Says they talk almost every day. He gets this look on his face whenever he talks about him. It's so romantic." Lyric sighed dreamily. "I bet they're adorable together."

Nico's cheeks tinted red. "They must be."

The timer on the scoreboard rang loudly, signaling the end of the game. People started coming down the bleachers. Nico spotted Naomi coming down to wrap her son in a hug. Nico made his way down to her, Lyric talking animatedly about the school's winning streak. Naomi caught his eye and grinned.

Nico tapped Will's shoulder. "How does dinner by candlelight sound?" he said from behind Will.

"Uh, sorry, I have a-" Will turned around. "Neeks?"

He wrapped his arms around him, nearly lifting him off the ground and kissing him. Nico pushed him away, wrinkling his nose. "Ew. You're sweaty and gross."

Will waggled his eyebrows (or tried to, at least.) "I dunno, I thought you might find it pretty hot."

"Oh my gods, shut up."

Lyric was staring at them with wide eyes. "Wait, but.. what about New York guy?"

Will frowned. "Who?"

Lyric gasped."Wait, _you're_ New York guy? What the heck is my life." Nico laughed, snuggling into his boyfriend's arms.

"Dinner's a yes, by the way. At our house," Naomi spoke up. "You look way too skinny, sweetie."

"You don't have to, Mrs. Solace-"

"You act like you have a choice," Will said, not-so-subtly putting his arm back around Nico, who rolled his eyes.

"They _are_ adorable together," Lyric mused.

**Author's Note:**

> what am i doing


End file.
